List of programs broadcast by NickTV
Current *''2 Stupid Dogs (February 1, 2012 - present for NickTV Retro) *''Adventure Time (November 27, 2014-present) *''All Grown Up!'' (January 10, 2004-present) *''All That'' (live-action) (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, January 1, 2013-present) *''The Angry Beavers'' (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-present) *''Annoying Orange (July 1, 2011 – present) *''Arm Wrestling NickTV ''(live-action) (August 1, 2011 – present) *''As Told By Ginger (October 25, 2000-April 1, 2012, June 1, 2013-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (February 21, 2005-March 8, 2010, July 9, 2011 – present) *''Back at the Barnyard ''(October 9, 2007 – present) *''Battletoads ''(June 14, 2011 – present) *''Betty Boop ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Big Time Rush ''(live-action) (July 8, 2010 – present) *''Boy Meets World ''(live-action) (June 14, 2011 – present) *''BrainSurge ''(game show) (September 2009 – present) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''(July 9, 2011 – present) *''Breadwinners (May 26, 2014-present) *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' (July 1, 2011 – present) *''Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show (June 21, 2011 – present) *''CatDog (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-present) *''Catscratch'' (July 9, 2005-present) *''ChalkZone (March 22, 2004-September 9, 2008, July 9, 2011 – present) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' (February 17th, 2015 - present) *''Clarissa Explains it All'' (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, June 1, 2013-present) *''Classic Peanuts (January 1, 2000-January 1, 2009, August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog ''(August 6, 2011 – present) *''Curiousgorge66's Adventures (February 16th, 2015 - present) *''Danny Phantom (October 8, 2004 – present) *''De Blob ''(July 24, 2011 – present) *''Dexter's Laboratory (June 3, 2013-present) *''Diddy Kong Cartoon Series (July 17, 2011 – present) *''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Series ''(June 10, 2011 – present) *''The Dino and Astro Show (April 10, 2013 - present) *''Doctor Who'' (2005 revival) (live-action) (February 17th, 2015 - present) *''Donkey-Kong Country Returns TV (July 24, 2011 – present) *''Doug (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-present) *''Duck Dodgers'' (August 2, 2011 – present) *''Drake & Josh (January 14, 2004 – present) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai ''(October 6, 2012 - present for Vortexx 2) *''Dr. Mario (TV series) ''(July 2, 2011 – present) *''Eager Weeks ''(June 25, 2011 – present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy (November 27, 2014-present) *''Elijah Tiem'' (February 17th, 2015 - present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (November 6, 2007 – present) *''Family BrainSurge ''(game show) (July 18, 2011 – present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum (October 12, 2009: Series Preview; November 6, 2009 – present: Series Premeire) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (September 6, 2009 – present) *''Felix the Cat ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Fish Hooks ''(July 1, 2011 – present) *Four Freshman'' (February 17th, 2015 - present) *''Geronimo Stilton (June 11, 2011 – present) *''Gogoriki ''(July 1, 2011 – present) *''Happy Feet: The Series (June 12, 2011 – present) *''Happy Tree Friends On Nickeloeon'' (July 6, 2011 – present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (June 1, 2015-present) *''Hero Factory'' (November 9, 2010-April 9, 2011, May 8, 2011 – present) *''Hey Arnold! (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008 – present) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ''(June 6, 2011 – present) *''Hoops&Yoyo ''(October 12, 2008-December 6, 2010, June 1–30, 2011, July 4, 2011 – present) *''Hoops and Yoyo and Spike (April 24, 2011, July 31, 2011 – present) *''House Of Anubis (August 1, 2011 – present) *''Hello Kitty ''(July 1, 2011 – present for NickTV Toons) *''iCarly ''(live-action) (October 10, 2007 – present) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures ''(May 7, 2009 – present; October 6, 2012 - present for Vortexx 2) *''Invader Zim (March 30, 2001 – present) *''Johnny Test (June 13, 2011 – present) *''Judy Moody: The Series ''(May 30, 2011 – present) *''Jeakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks ''(July 29, 2011 – present) *''Kappa Mikey ''(October 1, 2006-January 1, 2011, July 2, 2011 – present) *''Kenan & Kel (live-action) (January 1, 2000-December 1, 2007, January 1, 2013-present) *''Kika & Bob (July 9, 2011 – present) *''The Legend of Korra (May 1, 2012-present) *''Living In The NICK House (September 7, 2009 – present) *''Life Of Shy Guy ''(October 8, 2007 - August 3, 2009, Febauray 2011 - present) *''Loonatics Unleashed ''(September 1, 2011 – present for Xeriouxly Forxe TV) *''Looney Tunes ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''The Loud House (May 2, 2016 - present) *The M&M's Show (Janurary 1, 2000 – present) *''Making Fiends'' (December 8, 2008 – present) *''Martian Mystery (December 1, 2003-May 18, 2011, July 15, 2011 – present) *''Mater's Tall Tales (July 1, 2011 – present for NickTV Toons) *MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan(January 1, 2012 – present) *''Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls TV series'' (Spetember 25 2011 – present) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (November 5, 2004 – present) *''Mr. Meaty (September 22, 2006-present) *''The Mr. Men Show (July 4, 2011 – present) *''Monsters vs. Aliens (April 13, 2011-present) *''My Dad the Rock Star (November 9, 2003-September 2006, July 9, 2011 – present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot (August 1, 2003 – present) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (live-action) (July 9, 2007 – present) *''New Stories, Old Fairy Tales ''(July 4, 2011 – present) *''Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland ''(September 7, 2009 – present) *''Nicktoons: Pirate Adventures ''(July 5, 2011 – present) *''Nicktoons: House of Toons (11th August 2011-present) '' *''Pelswick (March 2, 2001-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-present) *''Planet Sheen'' (October 2, 2010 – present) *''Pokemon: Black & White (July 2, 2011 – present) *''Popeye ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Power Rangers Samurai / Super Samurai (live-action) (February 7, 2011 – present) *''The Powerpuff Girls '' (2016 TV series) (April 4, 2016 - present) *''Punch-Out!! (anime) (July 1, 2011: Series Preview; August 5, 2011: Series Premeire) *''Random! Cartoons ''(December 6, 2008-October 9, 2009, November 12, 2009 – present) *''Rango (2011 TV series) (July 15, 2011 – present) *''Rescue Heroes '' (October 6, 2012 - present for Vortexx 2) *''Return of Invader Zim'' (2011 version) (August 31, 2011 – present) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (September 9, 2009-July 10, 2010, May 1, 2011 – present) *''Robot and Monster'' (August 4, 2012-present) *''Rocket Monkeys'' (March 4, 2013-present) *''Rocket Power'' (January 1, 2000-present) *''Sam & Cat'' (July 1, 2013-present) *Schoolhouse Rock! (September 11, 2002 – present) *''Sega Superstars: The Series (August 1, 2011 – present) *''Shuriken School ''(December 27, 2006-May 2, 2011, July 4, 2011 – present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants ''(January 1, 2000 – present) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation ''(October 9, 2008 – present) *''Sonic X ''(June 19, 2011 – present; October 6, 2012 - February 17th, 2015 for Vortexx 2) *''Supah Ninjas ''(live-action) (January 17, 2011: Series Preview; April 16, 2011 – present: Series Premeire) *''Shorts in a Bunch ''(October 9, 2007-December 31, 2008, July 3, 2011 – present) *''Sheep in the Big City ''(August 6, 2011 – present) *''Super Mario Television series ''(June 26, 2011 – present) *''Stick Boyz ''(July 14, 2011 – present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (October 6, 2012-present) *''Tetris TV (June 20, 2011 – present) *Syndicate'' (February 17th, 2015 - present) *''The Alternate Syndicate'' (February 17th, 2015 - present) *''The Animated Kid'' (February 15th, 2015 - present) *''The Adventures of Gil, Goby and Nonny'' (November 1, 2011: Series Preview; December 3, 2011-present) *''The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck (January 1-April 7, 2011: Original Series; May 22, 2011 – present: Revival Series) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(July 20, 2002 – present) *''The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi ''(May 22, 2011 – present) *''The Amazing World Of Gumball ''(May 3, 2011 – present) *''The Amazing World Of Phanpy ''(July 4, 2011 – present) *''The Baby Road Runner Show ''(June 11, 2011 – present) *The Bagel Show'' (February 17th, 2015 - present) *''The Cut the Rope Show (July 9, 2011 – present) *''The Mingler (August 26th 2011-present) *''The Bugs Bunny Fighting Force (September 1, 2011 – present for Xeriouxly Forxe TV) *The Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Show(January 1, 2000-June 1, 2011, June 12, 2011 – present) *''The Fairly OddParents ''(March 30, 2001 – present) *''The Flintstones ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''The Garfield Show ''(June 14, 2011 – present) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *The Invader Blue show'' (March 30, 2001 – present) *''The Jetsons (August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''The Little Beeper and Lightning Rodriguez Show ''(September 10, 2011 – present) *''The Looney Tunes Show ''(May 3, 2011 – present) *''The Magical World of BeeBee & Gino ''(August 14, 2011 – present) *''The Penguins of Madagascar ''(November 29, 2008: Series Preview; March 28, 2009 – present: Series Premeire) *''The Florida Cartoons (Febuary 25,2012-present) *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-April 1, 2012, June 1, 2013-present) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-April 1, 2012, June 1, 2013-present) *''Rugrats'' (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-April 1, 2012, June 1, 2013-present) *''The Secret Show (December 31, 2006 – present) (Now airs as part of NickTV Xtron) *''The Smurfs ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Tom & Jerry ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Toy Story Toons ''(July 1, 2011 – present for NickTV Toons) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''(October 2, 2010 – present) *''Uglydolls ''(June 1, 2011 – present) *''Victorious ''(live-action) (June 8, 2010 – present) *''Viva La Pom-Pom ''(July 2, 2011 – present) *''Wacky Races ''(August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Wayside (October 8, 2008-April 1, 2012, June 1, 2013-present) *''What an Wondeful Wrap (July 2, 2011 – present) *''Wendell & Vinnie (March 1, 2013-present) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-April 1, 2012, June 1, 2013-present) *''Winx Club (July 3, 2011 – present) *''Wolverine & the X-Men ''(June 15, 2011 – present) *''White Fang & Hansel ''(July 17, 2011 – present) *''Wreck-It-Ralph (TV Series) ''(November 26, 2012 - present) *''WWE Saturday Morning Slam ''(October 6, 2012 - present for Vortexx 2) *''The X's (November 25, 2005-April 1, 2012, June 1, 2013-present) *''Xeriouxly Forxe (September 1, 2011 – present for Xeriouxly Forxe TV) *''Zippy Zappy ''(June 5, 2011 – present) *''Yogi Bear ''(August 8, 2002-hiatus, August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Yogi's Space Race ''(December 2, 2004-hiatus, August 10, 2011 – present for NickTV Retro) *''Zuper Zecret Zippers ''(July 15, 2011 – present) Former *Adventures With Gray The Shrimp'' (May 18, 2009 – February 17th, 2015) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (January 1, 2000-September 5, 2005, March 2007, April 8, 2008-April 1, 2012) (Now on ToonNick) *''Action League Now!'' (October 1, 2002-June 9, 2008, October 9, 2010 - April 1, 2012) *''Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (June 14, 2011-March 19, 2012)﻿ *''Allegra's Window (January 1, 2000-October 8, 2001) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''(live-action) (October 9, 2005-January 2006) *''Baby Tiny Toons (March 1, 2000-January 31, 2010, August 6, 2011-December 31, 2012) *''Battle of the Disco Nights'' (June 26-October 30, 2011) *''Boo!'' (April 1, 2012 - February 17th, 2015) for NickTV Preschool) *''Butt-Ugly Martians (December 1, 2004-March 9, 2007) *''Charlie Brown (January 1, 2000-September 9, 2004, July 2006, July 9, 2009-April 1, 2012) (Now on ToonNick) *''CoffeeSwimmingPool: The Series'' (April 6, 2012 – February 17th, 2015) *''Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck's Adventures (January 1, 2000: Series Preview; February 8, 2000-March 29, 2001: Series Premeire; March 30, 2001-May 25, 2011) (Now on ToonNick) *''The Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Show (January 1, 2000-June 1, 2011, June 12, 2012-April 1, 2012) *''DJ and Kate (January 1, 2000-May 20, 2011) *''Dora the Explorer ''(August 14, 2000-July 4, 2011) (Since LT Fan got blocked from the site, we won't worry about Dora being in the current anymore.) *''Duck Dodgers (August 2, 2011-December 31, 2012) *''Edgar & Ellen (December 28, 2007-June 3, 2011) *''Eureeka's Castle ''(January 1-September 9, 2000) *''Homestar Runner ''(January 1, 2000-December 22, 2010, December 23, 2010-May 8, 2011) (Now on ToonNick) *''Justice League Unlimited ''(October 6, 2012 - February 17th, 2015 for Vortexx 2) *''KaBlam! ''(January 1, 2000-March 6, 2005) (Now on ToonNick) *''Kaput & Zosky (November 8, 2005-September 10, 2008) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (September 19, 2011: Series Preview; 2011–February 16th, 2015: Series) *''Little Bear (January 1, 2000-January 9, 2004) *''Matthew's World (August 6, 2000 - March 4, 2004; June 24, 2005 - August 16, 2011; November 19, 2011 - April 1, 2012) (Now on ToonNick) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (January 1, 2000-February 7, 2005, June 2005, August 8, 2005-October 8, 2006, March 1, 2009, January 2010, May 20-June 7, 2011, July 1, 2011-April 1, 2012 for NickTV Toons) (Now on ToonNick) *''Pajanimals (July 7, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) * ''Parappa the Rapper (July 27, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (January 1, 2000-July 8, 2003, June 2006, May 7, 2009-April 1, 2012) (Now on ToonNick) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (October 6, 2012 - February 17th, 2015 for Vortexx 2) *''Schoolhouse Rock! (February 14th, 2014 - January 4th, 2015 for NickTV Preschool) *''Sonic GT'' (July 11, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) *''SpongeBob Saw'' (December 28, 2012 - February 17th, 2015) *SuperSaiyanKirby Confidential (March 5, 2013 - February 17th, 2015) *''The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series)'' (August 1, 2012 - February 17th, 2015 for NickTV Preschool) *''The New Bugs Bunny Show'' (November 26, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) *The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 show(November 13, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (July 5, 2011-March 31, 2013) (Returns July 7, 2013) *''The WotWots (August 6, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) *''Tiny Toon Adventures (January 1, 2000-June 2006, May 7, 2009-April 1, 2012) (Now on ToonNick) *''YO MAMA! Jokes ''(July 8, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) *''Zoom (1998 remake) ''(August 19, 2011 – February 17th, 2015) Category:Program list